1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable roof stand and more particularly pertains to a portable roof stand for providing a support for use on a roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roof stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, roof stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a support for use on a roof are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,935 to Gustavus and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,072 to Launer disclose support platforms for use on a roof.
Other patents that illustrate components generally related to the invention are U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,646 to Meyers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,576 to Glynn, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,890 to Sipe.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable roof stand that is simple, lightweight, and portable in design, is adapted to be positioned on the side or at the peak of a roof, and is provided with a mechanism for adjusting the platform thereon to an essentially horizontal position.
In this respect, the portable roof stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a support for use on a roof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable roof stand which can be used for providing a support for use on a roof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.